1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information society today, the people's lives depend on handheld electronic devices increasingly. A handheld electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), is seen everywhere, from which it is sure the handheld electronic devices are impartible from our daily lives already. Along with the continuous progresses of the electronic science and technology, a new generation of handheld electronic devices with humanized feature and prominent functions is lunched on the market again and again.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, there are various commonly-seen mobile phones available on the current market, which include a bar-type mobile phone and a folding mobile phone (or termed as clamshell-type mobile phone). With the bar-type mobile phone, the keypad module and the display screen thereof are located on a same plane; with the folding mobile phone, the keypad module and the display screen thereof can be folded together. In comparison with the bar-type mobile phone, the folding mobile phone is advantageous in compact size and larger display screen.
In general, a folding mobile phone must have a pivot mechanism located between the keypad module and the display screen so as to connect the keypad module to the display screen and enable them to be relatively opened or closed. However, a folding mobile phone with the pivot mechanism usually would show up an exposed part of the pivot mechanism to leave an undesired look with customers. To overcome the profile problem, the manufactures need to conduct industry designs including packaging design and nice-look design on the folding mobile phone. Moreover, the exposed part of the pivot mechanism makes the figure of the folding mobile phone asymmetry.